Those Nights
by The Orgasmic Uke
Summary: Matt reflects the way things use to be at Whammy's house between him, Mello, and Near. He feels it coming... the end. Can he remind them before it's too late? MelloXMatt, side MattXNear


Yay a Death Note one-shot! Woot! This is kinda sad... but it goes along with the death note story line. I think... Anyway, this is part of all those Song-Fics I've been working on. So, Enjoy!

* * *

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Death Note. Or this song. Song belongs to Skillet.**

* * *

_I remember when we use to laugh about nothing at all._

_It was better then going mad._

_From trying to solve all the problems we're going through._

_Forget em all!_

_Cause on those nights we would stand and never fall._

_Together... We faced it all._

Matt kicked a stone as he continued walking, his hands stuffed into his jean pockets. His boots clicked on the sidewalk and his chains on his pants jingled with each step. A lit cigarette hung out of his mouth while his eyes stayed locked on the concrete before him, tinted yellow from his goggles.

The more involved he and Mello became in the Kira case the more old memories of Whammy's would flood his mind. The closer they got to Near... The more Matt would remember. He never forgot. He just never really thought about it.

Back before the L competition the three of them were best friends. They would stay up late together, playing video games and just having fun. They would end up all falling asleep together in some weird mound of pillows they all created. But that was back when they were kids. When life was simple and full of no worries.

But now... Each day the chance of their death rises and rises. Matt felt it. His end was coming. He couldn't let himself die without letting both know how he felt. How they meant to him.

He paused in front of a tall building, looking up into the sun. Mello would kill him if he knew he was here. That's why he had to make this quick. He entered the building and was stopped immediately. But only a minute later the man in a suit was listening to someone talking to him through an ear piece. Matt considered sneaking around him but the man turned to him, motioning him to follow.

"Near is expecting you."

Matt blinked before following the man. Of course Near was, he knew Matt's every move. Matt laughed softly. Well, almost every move. The man lead him up an elevator to a floor high up. Then he lead him through a door that opened to a huge room filled with TV screens and a few people.

Matt glanced around as the man lead him toward the middle of the room.

"Matt, what a surprise."

The redhead blinked and finally noticed Near sitting on the floor, toy robots around his feet. He was looking up at him, his blue eyes sparkling. Matt smiled at him, causing Near to take a piece of hair and twirl it.

"I was... hoping we could talk."

"Of course."

"Alone..."

Near nodded and motioned for everyone to leave the room. The hesitated but did as told, closing the door behind them. Matt sighed in relief and removed his goggles, placing them atop his head. "So what do you wish to speak about."

Matt shrugged, removing his vest. "I just felt like seeing you really."

Near tilted his head up at him. "Did you?"

Matt chuckled and sat down in front of Near. "Yes. You know, with this whole Kira case, you never really know when you're gonna die. So I figured I'd come by and visit you incase I never get the chance again."

"Don't talk like that, Matt."

"It's true and you know it." He leaned back, putting his weight on his hands behind him. "So how's it coming anyway?"

"Good. But that's not what you came to ask, is it?"

Matt shrugged. "I guess not."

"Is something bothering you?"

"Kind of... I mean... Near..." He leaned forward, biting his bottom lip. "Do you remember the way things use to be?"

_Remember when we..._

_Stayed up late and we talked all night_

_In a dark room lite by the TV light._

_Through all the hard times in my life._

_Those nights kept me alive._

_Listen to the radio play all night._

_Didn't wanna go home to another fight._

_Through all the hard times in my life._

_Those nights kept me alive._

The silver haired boy tilted his head at Matt, trying to understand what he was asking. "You know... before this L thing. When we were kids back at Whammy's..."

"When we were all still friends?"

"Yea..."

Near sat back, bringing a knee to his chest. "Yes... I think of those times often."

"So I'm not the only one?"

Near smiled softly. "No... You're not the only one that misses them either. But that is the past Matt."

"Yea I know... I just wish... Things didn't change between us, you know? I mean... You were a close friend Near... and now... It's like we're enemies."

"We are on the same side."

Matt shook his head. "I'm with Mello."

"By choice..."

"Yes but... I shouldn't have to choose."

"No you shouldn't. You should be speaking to Mello about this not me."

Matt rolled his eyes. "Sometimes you're too logical for your own good, Near." He laughed getting to his feet. "Forget it. I just wanted to see you." He grabbed his vest, putting it back on.

"Matt...?"

"Hm?"

The boy reached up, holding his arms out to him. Matt smiled and got on his knees, wrapping his arms around the much smaller boy tightly. Near wrapped his arms around Matt's neck and hugged him just as tightly.

"Remember those nights Near. Always. They belong to us." He whispered in the boy's ear before pulling away. Near nodded at him as the redhead got to his feet. Matt winked at him. "I'll catch you later." Then he was gone and headed back to the apartment he shared with Mello.

He was glad he went to see Near. Atleast now he knew he wasn't alone in his wish for all of them to be the way they use to be.

_I remember when we use to drive._

_Anywhere but here..._

_As long as we forget our lives._

_We were so young and confused and we didn't know,_

_To laugh or cry._

_Those nights were ours._

_They will live and never die._

_Together..._

_We stand forever._

Matt wasn't through the door five seconds and Mello was already on him. "Where were you?"

"I took a walk." He said, removing his boots. "I needed to think."

"About?"

"Things..." He passed Mello and walked into the living room.

"What kind of things?" Mello followed him.

Matt plopped down onto their couch. "Do you remember how things use to be? At Whammy's?"

_Remember when we..._

_Stayed up late and we talked all night_

_In a dark room lite by the TV light._

_Through all the hard times in my life._

_Those nights kept me alive._

_Listen to the radio play all night._

_Didn't wanna go home to another fight._

_Through all the hard times in my life._

_Those nights kept me alive._

Mello blinked before slowly sitting down next to Matt. "You mean... The nights where you, me, and Near would all stay up late and just have fun?"

"Yea... You remember?"

"Of course I do... Some of the happiest times of my life."

Matt sighed, throwing an arm around the back of the couch behind Mello. "You miss them?"

"Yes... but we're older now, Matt. Things have changed."

"I know that. I just..."

Mello watched the redhead for a moment before leaning over to him and snuggling up against his side. "Matt... we'll always have those nights. They're not going away."

_Those nights belong to us._

_There's nothing wrong with us._

_Those nights belong to us._

Matt wrapped his arm around Mello tightly. "I know. I love you, Mel."

The blonde smiled and leaned up, pecking Matt's lips. "Love you too. Now come on." He hopped up. "We have a Kira supporter to kidnap."

Matt smiled at him, getting up as well. "That we do."

_I remember when... We use to laugh..._

_And how I wish those nights would last..._

Both Near and Mello stared at the screen before them in awe, their hearts breaking. Near, shocked that Matt knew his time was up, and Mello, blaming himself for what he saw before him. He couldn't stand to see the blood. Not of his lover. Both felt sick to their stomachs.

_Stayed up late and we talked all night_

_In a dark room lite by the TV light._

_Through all the hard times in my life._

_Those nights kept me alive._

_Listen to the radio play all night._

_Didn't wanna go home to another fight._

_Through all the hard times in my life._

_Those nights kept me alive._

Near closed his eyes tightly, trying to hold back the pain. He loved Matt. There was no denying that fact. And now he was dead. Never to speak or walk again. His heart was breaking. The boy finally knew what real emotions felt like. And these emotions were over ridding his systems. He was suddenly surrounded by his investigators when a sob escaped his lips. Near was crying. Nate River was crying because he lost his one true friend to something unbelievably foolish.

_We stayed up late and we talked all night_

_In a dark room lite by the TV light._

_Through all the hard times in my life._

_Those nights kept me alive._

_Listen to the radio play all night._

_Didn't wanna go home to another fight._

_Through all the hard times in my life._

_Those nights kept me alive._

Mello's mood changed though when he suddenly felt his heart stop beating. The pain was nothing compared to seeing his lover dead because of him. He smiled, his breathing finally stopping. He was going to join Matt not soon after the redhead was killed himself.

Both boys had one thought as they lost control of them selves. Words that echoed in their minds. Matt's words that brought them some comfort. Mainly Near...

_Those nights belong to us. _

_There's nothing wrong..._

* * *

Awwww that was kinda sad. Poor Matt... he dies so... painfully. Oh! I was bad. Haha. I gave away Near's real name! Well, if you didn't know it then you probably shouldn't be reading this story. -nods- No, I'm kidding. I doubt it really makes a difference if you know his real name or not.

Anyway, Review?!

Thanks!

+Matt+


End file.
